moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Halftrack
Latin Confederation China |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-air * Transport |useguns = * 12.7mm DShK machine gun (ground) * 4x 23mm flak cannons (air) |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 300 |armortype = Light |trans = 2 |speed = 7 |turn = * 7 (unit) * 14 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $500 |time = 0:18 |produced = Soviet War Factory |groundattack = 42 * 100% vs. Basic/Animal and Terror/Fury Drones * 80% vs. Flak * 65% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 20% vs. Light and (Big) Light Structure * 15% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 10% vs. Medium/Harvester, Heavy and (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 13-6.5 * 2 (26-13 total) * 100% vs. jets * 80% vs. Light Aircraft, Medium Aircraft, Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts, Aerial Fortresses Irkalla, Scout Ravens and Uragan * 60% vs. Heavy Aircraft and Black Widow |cooldown = * 22 frames (1.47 in-game seconds) (machine gun) * 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) (flak cannons) |range = * 6 (machine gun) * 10, radius 0.6 (flak cannons) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Level 1/low passenger survivability rate (50% rookie, 65% veteran, 80% elite) * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Halftrack is the main anti-air/reconnaissance vehicle used by the Soviets except Russia, who replaced it with the Tigr APC. Official description The Halftrack is the Soviets early anti-aircraft vehicle in the field. Their quad flak cannons can tear any aircraft to shreds and heavily damage adjacent airborne units with its shrapnel. The 12.7mm machine gun that comes equipped with the vehicle is more than adequate at handling infantry, but is poor against anything else. Even though Halftracks are only lightly armored, their high speed and low cost more than compensates for this. The vehicle also allows for the quick transportation of infantry, but due to the space taken up by tracking systems and ammunition storage, the Halftrack can only carry two extra passengers, one larger infantry unit or a Terror Drone.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Halftrack is the Soviet Tier 1 transport as well as primary anti-infantry and anti-air support vehicle. Armed with a machine gun to deal with light infantry and a flak cannon to fend off air threats, the Halftrack travels at relatively high speed, carrying two passengers, one larger infantry unit or a Terror Drone inside. At only $500, the Halftrack is cost effective and can be massed with ease, the price and build time can be further reduced by constructing an Industrial Plant. Though inferior to its Allied counterpart in terms of AA firepower, the Halftrack's flak cannon deals splash damage and large hordes of such vehicles can bring down any air unit effectively. Unfortunately, the Halftrack is quite fragile and can be easily destroyed by any anti-armor threats. The machine gun is useless against anything but infantry and the passenger survival rate is low. As a result. the Halftrack are mostly used as either AA and anti-infantry escorts, or fast-moving harassment vehicles with infantry squads on-board. Appearances Act One * Halftrack debuts as enemies in Road Trippin' and a buildable unit in Happy Birthday, when Latin Confederation joined the Third Great War. Assessment Trivia * The Flak Track in the vanilla Red Alert 2 was supposed to be called Halftrack and was referred to as such in the game files. See also * Tigr APC References zh:半履带车 Category:Vehicles Category:Soviet Union Category:Latin Confederation Category:China Category:Transports